Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Goldmine von Esteen, Teil 2 - Obskure Nächte
"Lalalalalala, lalalalala... Schlüsselchen, wo bist du, tauch doch bitte auf, mir wird das zu blöde hier, ich will gern hier raus ♫ ...Muss noch am Reimen arbeiten." Um sich die langweilige Arbeit, den Schlüssel zu suchen, zu erheitern, hat Étude angefangen, zu singen. "HE!", ruft es plötzlich aus der Mine, "Sing mal ein anständiges Lied!" Étude fühlt sich ertappt. "In einer Mine singt man nicht vom Schlüsselsuchen, sondern von Minenarbeit!", brüllt die Stimme wieder. "Tschuldigung, ich merks mir!", ruft Étude zurück. "Okay, nicht mehr singen. Maaaaaann, kann der blöde Schlüssel nicht einfach auftauchen?" Abermals passiert nichts. "Naja, einen Versuch war es wert." Plötzlich fällt Étude hin, mit dem Gesicht voraus. "Argh... Was war denn das je.... JA WERD ICH DENN! Der Schlüssel!" "Hier drin sind sie also... Hast du Angstards Bomben?", fragt Toran. "Ich? Wieso ich? Du hast die doch, du hast sogar noch gesagt, ich würde sie hochgehen lassen, bevor wir den Turm verlassen", verteidigt sich Vidar, woraufhin Toran brüllt: "Lüg mich nicht an! Ich habe sie dir gegeben, damit du drauf aufpasst, aber sogar das ist zu viel für dich!" "And now das nächste internet meme kommt!", verkündet Fiona erneut als sie plötzlich ein "Psst!" vernimmt. Sie reagiert postwendend darauf und verscheucht die Minenmitarbeiter. "Du haben it?" "Natürlich, was glaubst denn du? Dass ich einfach nur rumstehe und mir die Sachen herbeiwünsche?" "Nope that wäre sogar for you too schwachsinnig..." Étude verdreht genervt die Augen und macht sich mit Fiona daran, den Deckauftrag auszuführen. "Ich kann es immernoch nicht fassen, dass du Idiot die Bomben vergessen hast... wenn man mit Amateuren zusammenarbeitet, dann provoziert man geradezu Inkompetenz", giftet Toran vor sich hin. "...wenn man mit Amateuren zusammenarbeitet, dann provoziert man geradezu Inkompetenz... Silas, auch du wirst noch bezahlen... du kommst nach Nightmare dran!", denkt Vidar und verzichtet darauf, Toran eine Antwort zu geben. "Also du kaputte Glühbirne, weißt du wenigstens wohin wir müssen?" "Versuch es doch mal mit den Karten an der Wand.." "Ein Scherzkeks, was? Die konnte ich noch nie leiden, besonders nicht diesen Kelke oder wie der hieß. Nur Schwachsinn im Kopf und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ausgerechnet der hatte die Kraft des Gedankenlesens... ich verstehe nicht, was sich Mankia dabei gedacht hatte. Anscheinend gar nichts, so wie sie schon wieder Nightmare die Füße küsst. Dieser machtgeile alte Sack..." "Warum arbeitest du denn für den, wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst?" "Nicht leiden? Der hat sich immer einen Dreck darum geschert, was bei La Nuit los war, nichtmal mein Tod empfand er als wichtig. Hass ist das bessere Wort für meine Beziehung zu ihm. Was interessiert dich das eigentlich?" "Würdest du ihn töten wollen?" "Das bringt nichts, dieser Bastard ist unsterblich. Wenn er mir eines unter die Nase gerieben hat, dann das." "Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder mit unsterblich?" "Keine normale Waffe oder Technik kann ihn zur Strecke bringen. Er kann nur mithilfe des verschollenen Sternzepters getötet werden, das ist seine einzige Schwachstelle. Wenn du ihn also umbringen willst, solltest du dir vorher das Sternzepter zulegen, doch das wirst du nie schaffen. Das ist seit Jahrzehnten verschollen, und weitaus begabtere Persönlichkeiten als du haben schon versucht, es zu finden und zu kontrollieren, sind alle daran gescheitert und haben letzten Endes mit ihrem Leben dafür gezahlt." "Woran sind die gestorben, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Darfst du nicht, weil das für dich sowieso nicht relevant ist. Du hast es nicht, und wirst es nie haben. Und selbst wenn du es hättest, wärst du sicher schon längst tot, denn deine rabenschwarze Gefühlswelt würde letztendlich nur die negative Seite des Sternzepters füttern, welche jeden Führer des Zepters in wenigen Sekunden töten würde. Nochmal, was interessiert dich das?" "Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich das Sternzepter besitze, und noch nicht tot bin?" "Ich würde dich herzhaft auslachen, denn das ist so glaubbar wie dass der Himmel auf einmal grün werden würde." "Ich verstehe... nun lass uns mal unseren Auftrag ausführen." "Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Holzbalken mit Feuer reparieren wollen! Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie man sich von dem Mechaniker des Waddle 8 erzählt!" "That Waddle whatever ist ein absolute Gag factory!" "Was hat denn das jetzt damit zu tun?" "Das lockern die Stimmung!" "Hast du gerade einen kompletten Satz auf deutsch gesprochen?" "Ich nix know what du meinen" "...ja, genau. Für was wolltest du eigentlich 'auflockern'?" Kurz auf Études Frage sollte er sogleich eine Antwort finden. Er blickt auf einmal erneut in die Augen des Grauens, in Torans Auge. "Na wen haben wir denn da, ist das nicht dieser Möchtegern, der mich auch schon in Noirdorf nicht aufhalten konnte?" "Wenn das nicht mal das obskure Pack ist!" "Burnen the obscurity!" "Fiona, das hat keiner verstanden.." "Aber yours?" "Was auch immer! Toran, was hast du hier vor?" "Nichts, was dich interessieren dürfte. Obwohl, eigentlich ist es doch egal: Ihr werdet sowieso beide gleich sterben!" "Was?!", rufen Fiona und Étude geschockt, und sehen sich damit konfrontiert, dass Toran seine Drohung gleich wahrmacht. Er beginnt damit, die Kräfte zu nutzen, die er einst durch die Elementarelexire erhalten hat, und stürmt blitzschnell auf Étude zu, rammt ihn, sodass er gegen die Wand des Minengangs geschleudert wird, die der Wucht nachgibt und einbricht. Fiona kann nur noch blitzschnell ihren Kopf drehen, um zu sehen, was passiert, wobei sie selbst dabei langsamer ist als Toran. Dieser dreht sich mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen zu Fiona um, welche sich blitzschnell bereit macht, Toran mit Feuer zu grillen. "Prepare yourself für the Feuer!", ruft sie, aber kann sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Vidar steht hinter ihr und hält sie im Würgegriff, wodurch sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Toran setzt ein noch fieseres Grinsen auf und dreht sich wieder Étude zu. "Na, was sagst du jetzt, wo du im Dreck vor mir liegst? Dort, wo du hingehörst?" "Ich sage nur eines dazu...", keucht Étude, der sich blitzschnell aufschwingt und mit einer scharfen Felsklinge auf Torans Auge zielt. Dieser wendet sich ab, sodass er nur an der Seite des Kopfes getroffen wird, woraufhin sich sein Auge blutrot färbt. "Wie kannst du es wagen, mir mit deiner Hand in mein Auge stechen zu wollen? Du bist nicht besser als diese Eishexe, und verdienst keine bessere Behandlung!" Toran drückt Étude mit seinem vollen Gewicht zu Boden und atmet wütend aus. Kurz daraufhin beginnt er erneut, zu lächeln, und setzt Étude in Flammen. "Étude!", ruft Fiona, die sich mehr schlecht als recht aus Vidars Griff befreien kann. "Haha... weißt du, ich habe damals auch ein Feuerelixir getrunken, das heißt, ich kann weiterhin den gesamten Tag auf dir herumstehen, während du langsam aber sicher verbrennst. Na, was ist? WER IST HIER DER, DER DAS SAGEN HAT?!" Es scheint aussichtslos, Fiona kann Étude nicht helfen und Toran wird nicht lockerlassen... ist das Études Ende?